


What Are Friends For?

by Imperator_Fury



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperator_Fury/pseuds/Imperator_Fury
Summary: Best friends, Toph and Zuko help each other navigate the angst- and drama-filled road to adulthood. Told through a series of moments throughout their friendship, the rest of the Gaang watch and wait for the two to realize the depth of their connection.
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Zuko
Comments: 15
Kudos: 127





	1. Hold Me Close

"Mai broke up with me." He states by way of greeting as he enters her dorm without knocking.

"Again." It is decidedly not a question. She makes no move to turn towards him as her fingers glide over the pages of her psychology textbook.

She hears him rummaging through the refrigerator followed by the distinct sound of two bottle caps hitting the countertop before the quiet hiss of air escaping. Moments later, she feels herself bounce lightly as he drops himself down unceremoniously beside her on the couch, a long, low sigh leaving him. He places both bottles on the table before him, clearly planning to drown his sorrows before the night is over.

Toph lets her own sigh escape as she folds the corner of the page within her textbook, marking her place as she closes it. She shifts so that her back is against the arm of the couch, pulling her feet under her as she faces him. 

"So." She states, waiting for him to speak and hoping to quickly get through his grievances so that she can resume the studying she needs to do. She has an exam tomorrow. 

A long silence follows, and she begins to get impatient. She opens her mouth, ready to voice her irritation, but is stopped short by the feel of his hand grazing her wrist as he slides his fingers down to gently grasp her own.

Immediately, her cheeks warm. "Zuko..." she starts, struggling to find words of comfort for him. Her thoughts are interrupted though, by the short and shuddering breath that he takes beside her, and the broken sound of her name. 

Her heart stutters as he tugs on her fingers and she leans forward to hear him. "Toph, please..." she hears the hesitation and desperation in his voice and grips his fingers a little harder in encouragement. 

"Please." He pulls her closer still.

"Just hold me." 

A crack forms in her heart as she recalls all the rejection he has felt in his life and she knows she cannot deny him this. Slowly, she crawls into his lap, wrapping herself around him completley.

While her hold is gentle and light as she brushes her hand against his back and her fingers through his hair, his is almost bruising as he pulls her flush against him and secret insecurities flow from his lips to bury themselves beneath her skin.

Hours later, trapped in Zuko's sleeping embrace on the couch, Tophs glazed eyes stare sightlessly in the direction of the door and she hopes Suki will stay with Sokka tonight. If she returns home tonight to find the two of them like this, Toph will never hear the end of it.


	2. Protect Her

"I'm not saying I know what's best for you, I'm just saying-"  
"That I'm naive?"

There's a long beat of silence. If Toph could see, she's almost positive Zuko would be wearing a look of utter exasperation. They've been beating at the same conversation for nearly half an hour and neither has budged on their position. Toph believing whole-heartedly that Zuko should keep his nose out of her business since she's her own woman, and Zuko believing that she's rushing into a potentially disastrous situation to deliberately spite him.

Zuko finally breaks the silence with a sigh. "He's playing with you to fuck with me, Toph. He doesn't care about you."

She lets out an angry scoff, "Y'know, the world doesn't revolve around you, Sparky." She turns to face away from his voice, crossed her arms, closes her eyes for good measure even though they're useless. It's her way of shutting him out, telling him that she's done talking, and she expects him to leave her alone.

He doesn't take the hint this time.

"Toph. Please. I know him. And he would never go after someone like you if you weren't my friend." 

He sounds sad. Scared, even.

Her arms drop down to her sides in defeat, and a long, sad sigh pushes itself from her chest. She feels a lump in her throat and swallows thickly before she speaks. "Is it such a ridiculous thing that someone might like me?"

The silence this time drags on so long that Toph thinks maybe Zuko slipped out while she was in her distracted state. But then she feels a warmth at her back, and strong arms around her shoulders, and a nose pressed at the crown of her head. He says her name, soft and thick with emotion, and trails his nose down and into the crook of her neck where he murmurs into her skin, burning his words into her very soul.

"You're the most wonderful person I've ever known. You know me like no one else, and I love you. I want to protect you from everything I can. Please believe me."

Toph turns to look to his voice, and knows somehow that he is looking into her eyes. She blinks slowly, thoughtfully, and gently runs her fingers along the length of his forearm across her shoulders, before turning her head away. A small sigh and she angles her head to the side, pressing her temple to his forehead. "Fine," she acquiesces, "I'll text Zhao and cancel the date."

She feels his smile against her skin, and allows herself a small one as well.

"That means you owe me dinner this week, Sparky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of move around character ages for myself. I'm not specific though just so you can vibe how ya want


	3. Beautiful

Katara is tired of it. Fed up.

Sure, she's been venting for a good half hour, and sure, this is the third time this week she's come to Toph over the same argument with Aang; but, dammit, Toph is her friend, the least she could do is listen.

She's not, though. Katara knows she's not, because she's doing the exact same thing she's been doing every time Katara has come over this week: Lounging on the couch, one arm across her face, the other dangling over the side, making a humming noise every few minutes as though she's actually listening.

This time though, Katara decides she'll take advantage of it. If Toph can't be bothered to listen, then she can help Katara unwind another way.

"Anyways..." She pauses, waiting for Toph's obligatory hmm sound, "I was thinking I need a girls day. Ya know. Spa. Makeup. Hair. _Shopping_..." She pauses again, and Toph automatically fills the silence with a soft hum.

Katara smirks.

"So you think that's a good idea, Toph?"

At the sound of her own name attached to a question, Toph removes her arm from her face to look in Katara's general direction. She smiles, thinking this is the end of her friends ranting, and nods enthusiastically, eager to be done with this, "Yeah, Sugar Queen, that sounds stellar."

"Alright!" Katara's cheery tone sets Toph on the defense immediately. She feels hands pulling her up. "Come on! Get up, we're painting the town, short stack!"

Toph groans. What did she just agree to?

"I told you." Katara replies smugly to Toph's reluctant admission that the day had been fun.

Toph bumps her shoulder into her friend, surprisingly gently for the normally volatile teen. "Whatever." It would have sounded much more sarcastic if it weren't for the smile on her face.

A comfortable silence follows as they walk beside each other.

"Hey," Toph starts, halting her steps.

Her voice is soft, and Katara turns quickly, brow furrowed, "What's wrong?"

Toph hesitates, but steels herself for the sentimentality of the words she's about to say. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend lately. You've been having a hard time. I want to be there for you if you need me." She reaches out then and gently grasps Katara's hand, offering a soft smile.

Katara smiles in return, squeezing her hand back, "Thanks, Toph."

Their soft moment is interrupted suddenly by the sound of a familiar laugh. Katara grimaces instinctively.

"Look at this." Azula sneers. "I didn't know they still tested makeup on _dogs_."  
"Don't be cruel, Azula." Toph recognizes Mai's monotone voice, and flinches prematurely. The next barb is meant for her. "A dog doesn't deserve to be compared to something as ugly as _that_."

Toph, in high spirits only moments before, feels herself deflate. Despite her hard shell, she has never overcome her weakness when it came to that particular slight.

She swipes at her eyes as the first tear falls, quickly dragging Katara away from the confrontation.

Hours later, fresh-faced (despite a good half hour of tears) and in her own clothes again, she flops down onto her bed, ready to feel sorry for herself until her eyes slip closed. She can hear muffled greetings through the wall, and has a sinking feeling that her moping will be interrupted.

Moments later, her door is opened, and she knows it must be Zuko due to the lack of any knock or announcement beforehand. Her door shuts and she hears his feet meander their way to the side of her bed and then stop suddenly. She can feel his gaze on her face but stubbornly keeps her eyes closed, deciding to ignore him.

That doesn't last long. Toph has never been one to allow for silence. She snaps her eyes open and glares up at the space where she thinks he is. "What?"

She hears the shuffle of his feet, something he does when he's thinking.

"Nothing. Its just..."

Zuko stares down at her. Jet black hair tousled against her pillow. Jade eyes staring up at him. Her pale skin tinged pink from a hot shower. She's wearing an old shirt of his that she borrowed once when she came over after a sweaty session at the gym. She's up on her elbows now, mouth down-turned in her trademark scowl and Zuko can't help but smile.

"Just _what_?" She practically growls. She does not have the patience for him after the day she's had.

And Zuko grins then, chuckles a bit, and reaches out to stroke a lock of her thick black hair. "Just...sometimes I forget how beautiful you are...You really are stunning Toph."

Toph's face is suddenly hot.

There is a long silence between them, and then Zuko is struck full in the face by a pillow. He can't help but laugh. _Yeah_ , he thinks fondly, _beautiful_.

"Shut UP, Sparky!"

Outside, Katara can hear a mixture of laughs and shouts, and she smiles knowingly at her brother.


	4. A Date

Zuko knows something is up as soon as he sits down. The gang is oddly quiet, even Sokka, who he usually can't get to shut up.

"What's going on?" He looks at Aang, who immediately looks away. _Odd_. He looks at Katara then, ususally the only one brave enough to give him news he won't like. "What?"

Katara makes a pained expression, then glares openly at Sokka when he nudges her. "Ugh. Why is it always me?"

Now he was getting really irritated. "What?" He looked around the table again, and realized someone was missing. Toph. He blinks, and looks back at Katara, "Don't say it."

"Toph's on a date."

Their words overlap but Zuko heard her loud and clear. He sighs angrily, and moves to stand back up. Katara's hand reaches out to cover his. "Zuko. Don't. She really likes this one." Her expression is sincere. He's sure her words aren't meant to be hurtful but they sting all the same.

Still, he only brushes her hand away, and raises his good eyebrow at her. "Where?" When she doesn't immediately answer, he pulls his phone from his pocket.

"Wait!" Katara snatched the phone away. "If I tell you, will you tell her that Sokka told you?"

"Hey!"

They both ignore Sokka, and he grabs his phone back. "Where?"

"The Teahouse."

There is a long silence after he storms off, before Sokka reaches over to start picking at his abandoned food like a vulture. Suki glances past him to Katara's exasperated face as she is pulling out her own phone.

"So...why aren't they dating?"

"Oblivious idiots." Katara responds as she shoots off a text to warn Toph that her date was about to be ruined.

Toph regrets not checking the text. She could've had a head start, and maybe wrapped up the date early so that a relationship might have been salvaged. But she had ignored it, thinking that it was just Katara checking in.

Now she had to deal with Zuko. Haru was practically shaking in the seat across from her as Zuko layed a hand on her shoulder. He wasn't a particularly large guy. Athletic? Sure. Above average? A bit. A fighter? Yeah. Bigger than Toph? Definitely (who wasn't?). But he wasn't really intimidating unless he was trying.

And when it came to Toph and other guys, he was always trying. She wasn't sure why. He said he worried about guys taking advantage of her. She was young, inexperienced, small, and (let's just say it) blind. It'd be easy to take advantage of her. But she wished he would at least give them a chance.

Instead, he would show up, nearly always in the middle of the first date, put on his scary face, and push at the guy until he either ran off or actually got the balls to fight Zuko himself (it's only happened twice, but they both lost).

Haru was the running type, as it turned out.

"You are the worst!"

Aang thought about turning right back around to stay with Katara. But he was so tired. And all his textbooks were here. And he needed to study.

He tried to sneak by, but Toph heard everything. She spun on him mid-scream.

"And you! Can't you guys keep your mouths shut for once??"

She was moving in on him when Zuko snatched her up, lifting her and spinning around so she faced the other way. "Don't be mad at Aang. This has nothing to do with him." Amazingly, Zuko was laughing.

Toph lets out an exasperated groan as Aang makes a mad dash to his room, locking the door quickly behind him. "You're right! It has nothing to do with Aang! And everything to do with you!" She wiggle out of his arms, spun around, and shoved.

She only caught the edge of his arm, tipping forward and nearly falling, but he catches her, laughing again. "Come on, Toph, that guy was a weasel. He was practically out the door before I even sat down!"

Toph is pushing at his hands again, but he holds her steadfastly. "I can't _believe_ I have put up with you for so long! You're such a brat!!" She finally manages to plant her feet against a wall, and pushes off with all of her strength. He tips, still holding her, and falls to the floor with her on top of him. She scramble to turn as his arms lose their hold and starts (half-heartedly) beating at his chest.

He is still laughing.

"You just can't let me have one normal date without ruining it!! You asshole!!"

She's trying to hide it, but he can see the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. He grins, and finally catches her hands, holding them to his chest as his last laughs slip out. "No," he teases, "I won't share my best friend."

Finally, she laughs. And groans. "I hate you." She laughs again, then yanks one hand out to punch his arm (affectionately). "Why are you so _weird_!?"

Aang, listening from his room (how could he not?), rolls his eyes and presses send on a text to Katara. _Oblivious idiots_.


	5. Drinking

"I don't think I've ever seen you this red, Toph!" Katara (the traitorous snake) sounded altogether too happy with this.

"You had a crush on me?" There was a grin on Sokka's face, she was sure, based on how smug he sounded.

She rolled her eyes, and desperately wished for her own death as her cheeks seemed to burn even more. " _Briefly_." She was scowling. "It's long gone now!"

Sokka was drunk, which made him somehow even more ridiculous than usual.

Actually, they were all pretty plastered (most of them). The gang wasn't big on drinking, and when they did, it was usually very mild. But there were some special circumstances this time. 

Suki had broken up with Sokka that morning. It hadn't been harsh, and was in fact, nearly mutual. They had been talking about it for a while. Suki was moving to study abroad, and they didn't want their relationship to end on a bad note. They figured ending it now would save them from something ugly later.

Still, Sokka needed some friends and drinks after Suki left.

And now, in her drunk state, Katara had apparently either decided to get back at Toph for all her little pranks or was just so drunk she hadn't realized she was revealing a secret when she spilled the beans about Toph's little crush.

Now, Sokka was pulling her up off the couch and trying to plant one on her. Toph shoved at his face, and couldn't help but laugh. "You're insane, Boomerang boy! Theres no way you're roping me into being your rebound!"

Sokka laughed and lunged for her again, but only succeeded in tripping them both up and they stumbled to the floor in a tangled mess. She could hear everyone laughing around them. Well, almost everyone. 

Zuko had been oddly (more) reserved than usual since he had arrived. Of course, Toph hadn't had a chance to talk to him. Sokka had latched onto her as soon as she walked in.

She had expected that. Beside Zuko, Sokka was her closest friend. And before he started dating Suki, they had spent nearly the same amount of time together. Now that they had broken up, she figured he was making up for lost time.

Maybe Zuko was just keeping his distance because he knew Sokka needed her there for him.

Even so, she figured she could check in on him. Untangling herself from Sokka, she moved into the kitchen. Despite her inability to see, Toph had a knack for seeking out Zuko without having to ask for help.

Once in the kitchen, she lightly trailed her finger along the counter, guiding herself around the edges of it until she felt her foot tap something. His shoe.

"Zuko?"

Silence. She cocked a brow, confused.

She reached out, and found his hand. She knew it was him, his hands were large, rough, and always so hot.

Lightly, she tapped a finger on the back of his hand. Once, twice, three times ( _are you okay_?). And waited. It was a sort of code for them, when they were out and didn't want to draw attention to one another, just in case something was wrong and one of them wanted to leave without questions from others.

She thought maybe he wouldn't answer, he was so still. But then he tapped back. Once. 

One tap means _I want to go_.

"Okay." She responded, barely a whisper. No questions asked.

Quietly, she led him out. The others barely noticed as they giggled and shrieked at Sokka's impression of Professor Bumi.

They walked hand in hand, Toph leaning heavily on Zuko as the drinks started to weigh on her. It was silent between them for a long while.

"He likes you, you know."

Toph barely registered what he said. She blinks, trying to clear the fog of her mind. "Who?" A yawn slips out.

Zuko's hand tightens on her minutely. "Sokka. He always has."

That breaks right through her drunken haze and she guffaws, " _What_?" She laughs, nearly folding in half with her giggles. "So you're drunk too?"

He stops suddenly, and she stumbled to catch herself. "Zuko!" She scolds.

"I'm not joking. He told me."

Toph blinks. Stares blankly in his direction. She's too drunk for this. She glares, "Stop it. Why are you being mean?"

"Do you still like him?" His hand is hot against her own, and she can feel herself start to sweat.

"No. It was a stupid crush when we were kids. It wasn't even real." She tries to pull her hand away. She doesn't want to talk about this with him.

But Zuko tugs her back. "Then why do you play with him like that?"

"What are you talking about?" 

"You were flirting with him. You're leading him on."

" _What?_ " Now she was really sobering up. And getting pissed. "I wasn't- we were just joking around! He was drunk- I'm drunk! And he just broke up with Suki!"

"And now he's thinking about you!" He doesn't sound angry, he sounds hurt. And while usually, that would make Toph soften, right now she doesn't understand what his problem is or why he's pushing this strange thought, and it's making her angry.

" _What is up with you_? Sokka is our friend! He's not some sleaze who's going to use me to get over his ex! He loved Suki- he still does! He just needs a friend now!" She finally yanks her hand free. "You're being an ass. And I want to go home."

She goes to turn around but Zuko reaches out and grabs her arm before she can. "Wait. I'm sorry." 

Slowly, he starts tugging her back. She doesn't fight it.

"I don't know why I said that stuff." 

The wind whips under the top she's wearing, and she crosses an arm over her chest, shivering. "Okay." She concedes, still angry, but not willing to draw out the fight. She moves to start walking again, but he starts pulling her gently in the other direction.

"You're still drunk." He mumbles, shrugging self-consciously. "Just come stay with me tonight."

She sighs, and bumps her shoulder into his chest, trying to shield herself from the wind. "You're buying breakfast."

Toph has changed into one of his shirts and is passed out on his bed. She is on her back, hands stretched out above her, one leg kicked out from the covers. Zuko has been staring at her for a while now, and finally crawls into the bed beside her. He reaches out and gently pulls one hand down to clasp in his own as he looks on at her sleeping face.

It occurs to him that his actions tonight were strange, and that maybe his feelings for his best friend have begun to change into something beyond what they should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is going anywhere, I just had some ideas


End file.
